


Having His Cake

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Having His Cake

**Title:** Having His Cake  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Blow  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, innuendo  
 **A/N:** Um, I seem to be falling into a rut with these two. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Having His Cake

~

“It’s a bit close in here,” Ron grumbled, sitting next to Harry.

Harry chuckled. “What did you expect? It’s your birthday. Of course your mum wanted to have a big celebration.”

“I suppose.” Ron sighed. “It gets a bit old, though. I just wanted to spend a quiet night at home with you.”

“I know,” Harry murmured. “But she’s your mum.” He smiled. “Come on, let’s go and have some cake.”

Molly grinned when she saw them. “Come, Ronnie! Blow out your candles.”

“Blow them out,” Harry whispered, “and I’ll blow you later.”

It was the fastest cake cutting ever.

~


End file.
